1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical imaging lens system with double optical paths, and more particularly, to an optical imaging lens system which is able to record images from different optical subsystems in alternating order.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Humans have the ability to see three-dimensional (3-D) images because our eyes are situated separately, and we see things with each eye taking a slightly different image. The brain unites the different images taken from each eye and produces a 3-D picture that we perceive.
In recent years, with the popularity of 3-D films, the demand for 3-D imaging lens systems is gradually increasing. A 3-D imaging lens system generally uses two lenses to separately take left-eye images and right-eye images, and then record those images to a medium in sequential or alternating order. More specifically, a conventional 3-D imaging lens system respectively retrieves images from the two different lenses in accordance with synchronization signals; the images are then sent to an image mixer and processed by the system. A conventional optical imaging lens system which records images from different lenses in sequential or alternating order thus constitutes a complex device requiring a high production cost; U.S. Patent Application No. 2001/0030682 serves as one such example.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for an optical imaging lens system which has a lowered production cost and which is able to effectively record images from different lenses to a sensor in sequential or alternating order.